powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight
The power to fly without any outside influence. Capabilities User can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. See the List of Methods of Flight for more information. Associations *Aerobatics *Atmospheric Adaptation *Gliding *High-Speed Flight *Infinite Jump *Interstellar Travel *Levitation *Wing Manifestation Limitations *May require air/atmosphere to maintain lift. *May require apparatus to control direction and altitude. *May be limited to a particular length of time they are able to spend flying. *May be limited in speed or acceleration. *May suffer from cold/altitude sickness, unless they have adapting skills to the changes to altitudes. **''See Atmospheric Adaptation.'' *Unless user has Vacuum Adaptation, they can't go beyond the borders of atmosphere. Known Users Television/Film Literature Video Games Manga/Anime Comics/Cartoons Known Objects *Legion Flight Ring (DC) *Longi Kite (Xiaolin Showdown) *Wings of Tinabi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Flyte Charm (Septimus Heap) *Fairy Dust (Peter Pan) Gallery Television ZaheerFlying.jpg|Zaheer (The Legend of Korra) using flight. Loona.png|Loona (HOOD) can fly when she inflates. Charmcaster flying.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) can fly. Chromostone flying.png|Chromastone flying. Heatblast flight.jpg|Heatblast can fly. Jetray Flying.jpg|Jetray flying. Vilgax flying.jpg|Vilgax can fly. Master Swoop flying.jpg|Master Swoop (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) flying. Theo Flying.jpg|Theo can fly. Tumblr lbkfttKWSD1qbl9u7o1 500.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls flying. X12collateralmkv 002003626.jpg|Clark (Smallville) flying. Powers flight SOG.jpg|Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) takes flight. File:Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) is the only one of the Loonatics who can fly without a jet pack. Aangaura.JPG|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) BL1.jpg|Black Lightning (DC). Starfire4.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (Teen Titans) Withengar-Unbound.jpg|Withengar (MTG Salvation). chris_griffin_flying.jpg|Chris Griffin (Family Guy) learns how to fly. Flight2.png|Sam (Misfits) 1528482-icy.jpg|Icy (WInx Club) Dalek_Invasion_Force.jpg|A Dalek Armarda (Doctor Who) flying through space Flying Nessies (Happy Ness The Secret of the Loch).jpg|Flying nessies (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) Films neo_flying.jpg|Neo (The Matrix series) Eric Gibb is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand..png|Eric Gibb (The Boy Who Could Fly) is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand. SlimerGBLegion01.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters) PeterPan.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan) is a famed user of this abillity Unsupported_Flight_Voldemort.JPG|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is one of only two known wizards in the world who can fly without a broomstick or other forms of support. Comics 1544443-1291410407 large.jpg|Storm (Marvel) can fly on the winds. 440px-AngelUlt442.jpg|Due to his wings, Angel (Marvel) takes flight similar to that of many species of birds. Doctor Strange by Deodato.jpg|Dr. Strange (Marvel) Thor_Marvel_Zombies_Vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_3_page_20.jpg|Thor (Marvel) Superman_0003.jpg|Superman (DC) is possibly the most famous user of this ability PowerGirlCov.jpg|The incredible Power Girl (DC Comics) Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel) Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern ring. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern ring. Green Lantern Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern ring. 1850015 f496.jpg|Orange Lantern Ring. 1849888 f496.jpg|Blue Lantern Ring. 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern Ring. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern Ring. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern Ring. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Ring. Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau can have the ability of flight whilst surfing on wavelengths. (Mighty Avengers) Buffy_flight.jpg|Buffy Summers flying (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Anime/Manga File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki's insects (Black Cat) fliyng.jpg|Goku, Piccolo and Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) 0androids_n.jpg|Goku, Gohan and Krilin (Dragon Ball Z) File:BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) dende_pn03.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) f264d955ac01cbd97f1fb954c41439941239185565_full.jpg|Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) 313px-Satan Soul Halphas.png|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) is capable of flight in her different Satan Soul transformations. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor6.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) can flight wielding the Heaven's Wheel Armor. 640px-Charle, the Princess of the Exceeds.jpg|Exceeds (Fairy Tail) can use their signature magic Aera to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. Flight_Technique.png|Ōnoki (Naruto) can use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to make hismself and his partners flight. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Using the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Kaguya's revival.jpg|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Gear Fourth Infobox.png|While in Gear Fourth, after retracting his legs, Luffy (One Piece) is able to produce shockwaves of air from his feet via the elestic force that enables him to fly through propulsion. Video Games Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) can Fly, unlike his organic counterpart. Blackdoom pose0 flatten.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Peter Pan H.png|Peter Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) 476px-Octocopter.jpeg|Octocopters (Splatoon) 723px-Octobomber1.jpeg|Octobombers (Splatoon) 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw's (Splatoon) teeth, when detached from its mouth, can fly. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fly. Other Amber's_Power.png|Amber (RWBY) flying. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) can fly for extended periods thanks to built in jets. Jacob_Practicing.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries